


Ultimas palabras

by Beautydragonfly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Despedida, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Ending, Soft Ben Solo, conversaciones pendiente, final, ultimas palabras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautydragonfly/pseuds/Beautydragonfly
Summary: Aquí se encuentran las palabras que no se dijeron, el ultimo encuentro robado entre Rey y Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ultimas palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí en la noche, desesperada por dormir. Es algo muy pequeño pero necesario. (esta un poco basado en el final de Goblin, si no lo han visto lo recomiendo, (y tiene un final mas esperanzador que esta película Dios mio...))
> 
> P.d.Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, pero este final me ha sobrepasado y necesitaba darle un final digno. Ojalá les ayude tanto como a mi.

-¿Es hora de irse? -Preguntó sentada en la mesa mientras observaba cada detalle de su cara. Como si quisiera bebérsela, extraer cada milímetro de ella y guardarla en su cabeza.  
-Aun no... Todavía hay algo de tiempo.  
-¿Y volveras?  
-No lo se, me gustaría decirte que si, pero no estoy seguro.  
-Ah... -Se quedo un momento en silencio, miro sus manos largas sobre la mesa, sabía que no debía perder el tiempo, ya habían perdido demasiado. Ahora solo les quedaba esta oportunidad. -Ben... -dijo su nombre como un suspiro y extendió su mano para tomar la de él. -Si tan solo... hubiera tomado tu mano esa vez... -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. -Si tan solo...  
-Lo se. -La interrumpió. -Pero hiciste lo correcto. -agarró su mano y se la llevo a los labios, a su mejilla. -Tu tenias razón, todo este tiempo. Perdí mucho buscando un fantasma, un poder que realmente no quería, y todo porque tenia miedo. Debí haber dejado todo atrás e ir contigo.  
Las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella mientras lo escuchaba.  
-No merecías esto... -logró decirle con la voz quebrada.  
-No se trata de merecer.  
El expendio su mano para limpiar sus lagrimas y acariciar su mejilla.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me reviviste si me ibas a dejar?  
-Porque soy egoísta Rey, porque no tenia sentido vivir sin ti.  
Rey tomó la mano que descansaba en su mejilla apretándola con fuerza, le dolía demasiado, le dolía porque sabia que era verdad.  
-No me dejes... -dijo aunque sabia que ya era muy tarde.  
El se levantó para se acercarse a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.  
-No quiero hacerlo. -hundió su rostro en su cabello. Y se quedaron así, entre los brazos del otro, mientras escuchaban sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.Fue hasta que el tiempo comenzó a acabarse cuando, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se separaron solo un poco, lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes y mirarse a los ojos. -Gracias, por creer en mi.  
A Rey las lagrimas le nublaron las palabras, lo único que pudo decir fue:  
-Te amo. -Y lo besó, lo beso una ultima vez, lo besó para grabarse el sabor de sus labios.  
Lo besó para no olvidarlo.  
-Te amo. -lo escuchó como un susurro, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se volvieron mas ligeros.  
Donde antes había sentido calor ahora se sentía frío.


End file.
